QUE SEAN BLANCAS, ESTA VEZ
by oOIlianaOo
Summary: Alec es dueño de una florería. Magnus es un cliente frecuente con una vida amorosa trágica. ADAPTACIÓN.


**QUE SEAN BLANCAS, ESTA VEZ.**

**Pareja:** Magnus/Alec, Jace/Clary (mención).

**Clasificación:** PG.

**Núm. Palabras:** 4,005.

**Resumen:** Alec es dueño de una florería. Magnus es un cliente frecuente con una vida amorosa trágica.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Cassandra Clare y el maravilloso universo de Cazadores de Sombras. Este one-shot es una adaptación desde el fandom de EXO. El original es MAKE 'EM WHITE THIS THIME de Baekhyeol 3.

Nota final: Disfruten y no olviden dejar comentarios ;)

* * *

><p>"Alec" la voz de Jace llamó mientras entraba a la parte trasera de la tienda, "El Sr. Lo-siento-tanto-perdóname? está aquí. Otra vez."<p>

"Jace" Alec dijo entre dientes.

"Escuché eso, Jace" dijo una voz familiar desde la parte delantera de la tienda.

"Se suponía que era para que lo escucharas," Jace dijo por encima de su hombro.

Alec sonrió para sí mismo cuando una risa flotó hacia él desde el mostrador. A Alec le encantaba cuando él o Jace podían hacer reír a Magnus. Magnus tenía la risa más hermosa y le hacía cosas maravillosas a los adentros de Alec.

"Hey, tú," Alec dijo felizmente cuando caminó a través de las puertas que separaban la parte delantera de su tienda y la parte trasera, y vio a Magnus. "En la casa del perro de nuevo, ya veo."

Magnus le devolvió la sonrisa, una sonrisa que nunca fallaba en hacer el estómago de Alec girar.

"Alexander" Magnus lo dijo de la misma manera en la que siempre lo hacía, como si estuviera sorprendido de que Alec estuviera allí, como si fuera la mejor sorpresa que había tenido toda la semana.

"¿Lo de siempre?".

Magnus se sonrojó de un rosa encantador como siempre lo hacía cuando Alec bromeaba sobre sus pedidos, o de la frecuencia en la que los hacía. Nunca encajaba bastante con la idea de Magnus que Alec tenía. Alec había perdido cuenta del número de veces que Magnus ha estado en su tienda para comprar arreglos de flores que decían 'perdóname', y siempre para una chica o chico diferente. Si Alec juzgaba a Magnus por el número de sus citas y relaciones lo describiría como un absoluto desastre en relaciones, un ligón serial con una trayectoria trágica que va por el número de veces que ha estropeado las cosas. Pero el Magnus que entraba y se sonrojaba cada vez que hacía un pedido parecía un poco torpe y adorablemente tímido en una manera en la que no encajaba con su apariencia o su propósito de estar en la tienda de Alec.

Alec no podía entender a Magnus. Lo cual era algo malo porque eso lo hacía seguir pensando en Magnus. Constantemente, de hecho. Cada vez que la campana sonaba en la puerta de la tienda Alec levantaría su cabeza con media sonrisa en sus labios esperando a crecer en la amplia, embrutecida sonrisa que reservaba para Magnus. Jace lo enfadaba con ello sin piedad porque él era una persona horrible. Alec lo amenazaba con despedirlo a diario, y algunas veces sí lo hacía, pero Jace sólo se reiría y aparecería en el trabajo al día siguiente con una taza de macchiato de caramelo y ¿Quién era Alec para rechazar una taza de macchiato de caramelo a la hora obscenamente temprana de las cinco de la mañana?

"¿Tal vez algo morado esta vez?" Magnus sugirió mientras se frotaba la nuca y luciendo ridículamente más joven de lo que ya lo hacía.

"Entendido," Alec sonrió mientras sacaba una carta del estante cerca de la caja registradora. "¿Lo siento mucho. Me perdonas?".

"Uh. Sí. Claro."

Alec le sonrió a Magnus antes de escribirlo en la tarjeta y luego entregarle el formulario del pedido para que Magnus pudiera anotar la dirección donde quería que se entregara el arreglo floral.

"¿Escuchaste eso, Jace?" Alec gritó por encima de su hombro. "Algo morado esta vez."

"Eres un conocedor de flores, Magnus, como siempre," fue la respuesta de Jace desde la parte trasera de la tienda.

Magnus rodó sus ojos y gritó, "Y tú eres maravillosamente útil, Jace, como siempre."

Alec y Magnus se sonrieron al escuchar un bufido proveniente de Jace.

Y luego se quedaron en un torpe silencio.

Alec mordió su labio inferior y se preguntó qué tipo de charla podía hacer con Magnus. Cada vez que Jace estaba a cargo de hacer el arreglo de Magnus, Alec y Magnus encontrarían una especie de conversación ridícula sobre el clima o el precio de la comida de gato (Alec aún no estaba seguro de cómo comenzó esa conversación) y luego Jace lo ridiculizaría sin cesar sobre ello después de que Magnus se habría ido. Aunque Alec pensaba que debía estar agradecido de que Jace esperaba a que Magnus se fuera.

"Así que," Alec dijo. "Buen día, ¿no?"

Magnus miró a su alrededor como si no lo hubiera notado antes. "Oh, sí. Sí. Buen día. No tengo que ir a trabajar hoy, así que realmente es bastante bueno."

Fue entonces cuando Alec observó a Magnus en su totalidad. Estaba un poco avergonzado de admitirse a sí mismo que se pasaba la totalidad del tiempo de Magnus en la tienda mirando el rostro de Magnus como una chica enferma de amor y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que Magnus estaba parado allí en pantalones y una camiseta gastada. Fue una especie de sorpresa para su sistema no verlo en su traje perfectamente entallado y corbatas terriblemente costosas, o al menos lo que Alec suponía eran corbatas horriblemente caras. Alec aún tenía la corbata que su madre le había comprado cuando tenía catorce años así que probablemente no era el mejor juez, pero todo lo que Magnus usaba gritaba _'¡Dinero, dinero, dinero! ¡Soy rico e importante! ¡Soy un dios griego! ¡Adórame sexualmente!_"

(Bueno, tal vez la última parte sólo era Alec, pero aun así.)

Alec señaló a Magnus. "Sin traje."

"Sí, sin traje."

Alec hizo un sonido de reconocimiento pero nada más y se quedaron sumidos en un silencio incómodo de nuevo. Alec estaba bastante seguro de que Magnus no necesitaba saber que su siguiente observación brillante había sido que Magnus lucía ridículamente sexy y Alec quería saltar por encima del mostrador y aferrarse a él como un lémur. Bueno eso, o darle una bofetada por lucir de esa manera y hacer que Alec quiera imaginarse su vida juntos viviendo en una cabaña en una playa en Perú donde Magnus lo alimentaría de piñas y siempre estaría desnudo.

Los trajes de Magnus hacían cosas maravillosas para su cuerpo y siempre lucía horriblemente precioso en ellos, pero al ver la curva del hombro de Magnus a través de la delgadez de la camisa, la manera en la que se estiraba a través de su pecho, y la forma en la que sus pantalones encajaban tan perfectamente que hacían que Alec le quisiera pedir a Magnus que se diera la vuelta sólo para poder mirar un poco hizo que Alec llegara a la conclusión de que Magnus debería siempre vestirse como si fuera una mañana tranquila de un sábado.

"¿Estás muy ocupado en este momento?" Magnus dejó salir de repente. "Porque hay una cafetería a la vuelta de la esquina y me preguntaba—"

La voz de Magnus se desvaneció pero no importaba ya que Jace llegó corriendo a través de las puertas, un manojo de lirios morado en su mano, diciendo en voz demasiado alta, "No, no estamos ocupados. Alec ama el café. Se casaría con el café si pudiera, honestamente, así que ustedes dos váyanse. Shoo."

Alec miró a Jace ferozmente, lo cual nunca funcionaba con él así que Alec no tenía idea del por qué aún se molestaba en tratar, y Magnus se rió nerviosamente mientras Jace sacudía los lirios ante él y gritaba, '¡_Shoo_!' de nuevo.

Alec se quitó el delantal y lo aventó hacia la cabeza de Jace antes de seguir a Magnus por la puerta y dándole gracias a Dios de que Magnus no estaba mirando hacia atrás para ver a Jace haciéndoles gestos obscenos a los dos. Alec estaba bastante seguro de que podría haber vivido una vida muy feliz si _nunca_ hubiera visto a Jace dar estocadas con sus caderas como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento.

* * *

><p>"Me encanta este lugar," Magnus dijo mientras señalaba hacia arriba por delante de ellos a la cafetería.<p>

"Sí, Jace y yo venimos aquí todo el tiempo cuando necesitamos café. Es un pequeño lugar fantástico."

"Yo siempre paso y recojo algo de café después de que he estado en tu tienda," Magnus dijo. "Me gustaría tener un lugar que ame que estuviera mucho más cerca de mi departamento."

"¿No vives por aquí?" Alec preguntó.

Magnus sacudió su cabeza en negación y se sonrojó. "En realidad no, no."

"Oh," Alec dijo. "Simplemente supuse que lo hacías, ya que vienes a mi tienda un montón—"

"Yo, uh, hago un viaje especial. Para tu tienda," Magnus murmuró mientras metía sus manos en sus bolsillos delanteros y se sonrojaba aún más.

"¿En serio?" Alec preguntó, rebosante de felicidad y una repentina necesidad de hacer cosas obscenas con la boca de Magnus.

Magnus se encogió de hombros. "Me gustan tus flores."

Eso hizo reír a Alec ya que sabía que Magnus no sabía absolutamente nada acerca de flores y estaría igual de feliz con un puñado de margaritas atadas con una cuerda como lo estaría con un arreglo impecable y costoso.

"Y la chispeante personalidad de Jace, estoy seguro," Alec bromeó.

"Obviamente." Magnus sonrió mientras abría la puerta para Alec.

"Jace realmente es el peor empleado del mundo. Lo he despedido por lo menos una docena de veces pero sigue volviendo."

"Como un sarpullido del que no quieres que nadie se entere."

Magnus lo dijo tan secamente que Alec se echó a reír.

"Sí, exactamente igual. Además estoy bastante seguro de que sí realmente lo despidiera, haría que Clary se sentara en mi cabeza y mientras eso podría ser considerado un placer en algunos círculos no creo que yo lo consideraría como uno."

Era el turno de Magnus para reírse antes de preguntar, "¿Y Clary es?"

"Es la novia de Jace. Son hilarantes. Han estado saliendo desde que tenían quince años pero Clary todavía está operando con la suposición de que ella es algún tipo de chica popular sin compromisos aunque sólo ha salido con dos personas en su vida y Jace es celoso hasta un grado ridículo."

"Clary suena—" Magnus hace una pace y luego opta por ir con, "¿interesante?"

Alec asintió. "Bastante. Coquetea con cualquier cosa que se mueve pero a Jace le resulta gracioso y Clary lo adora así que su relación funciona en una muy extraña manera. Y en serio, todas las cosas tontas superficiales aparte, sé por un hecho que Clary caminaría a través de fuego por él y eso es lo que importa al final."

Se las habían arreglado para hacer su camino hacia la parte delantera de la línea y hacer sus pedidos mientras hablaban, sólo estaban esperando para que el pedido de Magnus esté terminado. Cuando el barista le entregó a Magnus su taza, Magnus se quedó parado allí por un momento mirando en silencio antes de volver a mirar a Alec.

"Jace tiene suerte en tener a alguien como Clary," Magnus dijo en voz baja.

"La tiene," Alec estuvo de acuerdo.

Magnus le dio a Alec una pequeña sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza hacia una mesa cercana, Alec le devolvió la sonrisa y se dirigió hacia su dirección.

"Entonces, ¿no trabajas hoy?" Alec preguntó una vez que se sentaron.

Magnus sacudió su cabeza en negación. "Me tomé el día libre. No podía soportar estar en mi oficina por un segundo más."

"Un día entero, ¿huh?"

"Es un poco patético, lo sé, pero estoy bajo mucha presión."

"¿Jefe horrible?"

"No tienes idea," Magnus dijo y parecía divertirle. Se dio cuenta de que Alec lo estaba mirando inquisitivamente por lo que añadió, "Mi padre es mi jefe."

"Te hace trabajar demasiado," Alec dijo. "Cada vez que entras a la tienda tienes tu traje, incluso los fines de semana, ¿qué es tan importante para que te esté haciendo trabajar demasiado?"

"¿En el gran esquema de las cosas? Nada. Pero de acuerdo con mi padre todo lo que hacemos es monumentalmente importante así que por lo tanto—" Magnus dejó lo último colgando mientras se encogía de hombros.

"Trabajas hasta la muerte."

Magnus se encogió de hombros de nuevo. "Supongo."

"No, lo haces. Puedo decir." Alec exactamente no quería decir que podía decirlo porque observaba cada pequeño detalle sobre Magnus a una pulgada de su vida pero algunas cosas eran simplemente obvias. "¿Por lo menos te gusta lo que haces?"

"Lo odio. Quiero renunciar todos los días," Magnus dijo y luego sus ojos se agrandaron como si no pudiera creer que dijo lo que acaba de decir.

"¿Por qué no lo haces?" Alec preguntó, sus entrañas apretándose ante el pensamiento de Magnus siendo tan infeliz.

"No puedo."

"Pero no eres feliz."

"¿Y tú lo eres?" Magnus preguntó.

"En realidad sí. Nunca me vi a mí mismo siendo dueño de una florería de todas las cosas, soy una tragedia para ello, pero para eso está Jace."

"¿Cómo terminaste siendo el dueño de una entonces?"

"Era de mi mamá. Cuando murió no podía soportar la idea de venderla así que me la quedé y eventualmente llegué a amar trabajar allí."

"Pero no era lo que querías."

"No al principio, pero me hace feliz y eso está bien. Siempre veo a gente que tiene todo tipo de sueños sobre quién o en qué se van a convertir pero nunca tuve el deseo ardiente de ser una cosa u otra. Nunca supe cómo responder cuando los adultos me preguntaban qué quería ser de grande. Creo que supe desde el principio que sólo quería ser feliz."

"Y lo has logrado." Magnus le sonrió.

"Sí. Siempre espero poder ir a trabar en las mañanas, tengo la oportunidad de viajar un par de veces al año, y tengo la oportunidad de hacerte grandes cantidades de arreglos para contrarrestar tu vida amorosa abismal. ¿Qué más puedo pedir? Soy un hombre sencillo con placeres sencillos."

"¿Quién es simplemente simple?"

"¡Yah!" Alec rió. "¿Has estado hablando con Jace a mis espaldas?"

"Oh, así que él sabe la verdad también."

"No voy a tener nada de eso," Alec dijo sobre el sonido de risa de Magnus.

Bebieron su café en silencio por un rato. De vez en cuando Magnus miraría a Alec y levantaría una ceja o frunciría el ceño o sonreiría por algo que los dos habían visto, y Alec frunciría el ceño o le sonreiría de vuelta hasta que se reirían en silencio del otro.

El silencio, a diferencia de la mayoría de sus prolongados silencios en la tienda de Alec, era cómodo y él deseaba poder inclinarse hacia el lado de Magnus, o poner una mano en su muslo y sólo estar cerca de él. Sólo le había dicho a Magnus, parte de la verdad, sí, Alec estaba contento, feliz, pero sabía en el fondo que si tan sólo pudiera encontrar alguien como Magnus —bueno, ¿a quién estaba engañando?—si tan sólo pudiera tener a _Magnus_ y ser capaz de hundirse en él y amarlo como él sabía que podía, Alec realmente sería feliz.

Alec observó el perfil de Magnus mientras estaba sentado a su lado y sostenía su taza cerca de sus labios, no bebiendo pero sólo sosteniéndola en esa posición mientras sus ojos seguían a personas caminando por la ventana de la cafetería. Era hermoso, tan encantador, que Alec quería que también él fuera feliz. A pesar de todos los arreglos genéricos que usaba como emplastos para percances románticos, Alec sabía que Magnus era un buen hombre, cualquiera que podía sonreír con tanta libertad tenía que tener un buen corazón de bajo de todo eso.

"¿Qué te haría feliz?" Alec se encontró a sí mismo preguntando antes de que pudiera pensar en ello.

Magnus se dio la vuelta para observar a Alec, la taza de café aún cerca de sus labios y Alec quería alejarla de allí para besarlos. Magnus lucía demasiado sorprendido por la pregunta, como si nadie se hubiera preguntado antes qué lo haría feliz en la tierra. Hizo que Alec se sintiera horriblemente triste de que nadie había pensado en hacer su objetivo intentar hacer a Magnus insoportablemente feliz. Cómo alguien podía mirarlo y no querer intentar hacerlo sonreír todos los días de su vida estaba más allá de la comprensión de Alec.

"Que mi padre deje que mi hermana tome las riendas de la empresa en mi lugar porque a ella le gusta y a mí no," Magnus respondió finalmente. "Ser capaz de dormir pasadas las cinco de la mañana. Entrar a mi carro y conducir lejos un fin de semana por puro capricho. Encontrar a alguien por el que caminaría sobre fuego. Y tomar una taza de café en esta mesa a la hora que quiera."

Magnus había enumerado todo de manera tan sucinta y luego asintió al final como si estuviera satisfecho con la lista.

"¿Eso te haría feliz?" Alec preguntó.

"Sí," Magnus asintió, "Creo que sí."

"Deberías hacer algo al respecto entonces," Alec dijo en voz baja.

Magnus estaba a punto de hablar cuando el celular de Alec sonó en su bolsillo. Lo sacó y suspiró mientras lo miraba.

"Lo siento mucho Magnus, es Jace. Me tengo que ir."

Magnus asintió. "Sí, sí. Por supuesto. Te aparté de tu trabajo, lo siento."

"Fui fácilmente apartado," Alec dijo mientras le sonreía a Magnus una vez que se había levantado de la mesa.

"Gracias por venir a tomar una taza de café y por hacerme compañía."

"¿Lo hacemos otra vez?" Alec preguntó esperanzado.

"Definitivamente," Magnus dijo.

Alec sonrió mientras comenzó a retroceder hacia la puerta. Se rió de sí mismo cuando se tropezó con una silla vacía y automáticamente se dio la vuelta para disculparse.

"Tienes modales perfectos, Alec," Magnus bromeó. "La silla seguramente lo aprecia."

"¿Te veo pronto?" Alec preguntó entre risas.

"Intentando de maldecir mi próxima relación, ya veo," Magnus dijo.

Alec se tropezó ante eso y dijo, "¿Qué? ¡No!" antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que Magnus quería decir con ello y se rió en su lugar. "Bueno, tal vez podrías comprar un arreglo feliz la próxima vez en lugar de uno de, '_lo siento, fui un gran estúpido"_.

Magnus se rió. "Tal vez, sí."

"¿Te veo pronto, entonces?" Alec repitió, su mano en la puerta para abrirla.

"Te veo pronto, Alexander."

* * *

><p>"No deberías tener permitido llevar a personas a citas," Jace dijo cuándo Magnus caminó por las puertas de la tienda un poco más de una semana después. "Y me refiero a nunca."<p>

Alec levantó la mirada desde donde estaba jugueteando con algunas macetas de flores en sus refrigeradores delanteros de cristal para ver a Magnus sonriéndole a Jace.

"Si todo va bien con esta próxima orden no tendrás que preocuparte acerca de mí infligiendo mi horribilidad en la comunidad de citas en general porque estaré bien y verdaderamente no disponible."

El corazón de Alec se hundió cuando pensó en lo que eso significaba. Magnus estaba de pie allí luciendo maravillosamente en pantalones y una vieja camisa gris, como si apenas se hubiera levantado incluso cuando era ya media hora pasado el mediodía en una tarde del miércoles. Y lucía _feliz_.

Ridículamente, gloriosamente feliz.

Alec se debatía entre ser feliz él mismo por el hecho y queriendo encontrar a quien hizo que Magnus luciera de esa manera y arrancarle su cabeza por no ser él mismo.

Jace lucía como si estuviera a punto de decir algo pero se dio la vuelta para ver a Alec en su lugar. Deseaba poder decirle que parara ya con los ojos tristes y la mirada decepcionada.

"¿Oh, en serio?" Alec consiguió preguntar.

Magnus le sonrió y se recargó contra el mostrador. "Si todo va bien."

Alec forzó una sonrisa y dijo, "Espero que todo salga bien, entonces."

"Yo también," Magnus dijo mientras mantenía sus ojos en Alec mientras caminaba detrás del mostrador y agarraba una tarjeta y una pluma. "Creo que necesitarás una tarjeta más grande."

"¿En serio?" Alec preguntó.

"¿Tienes algo más grande?"

"Tengo tarjetas de felicitación de tamaño regular," Alec respondió mecánicamente mientras llegaba a la conclusión de que esta era la peor transacción del mundo.

"Por qué no agarras una de esas entonces," Magnus dijo.

"¿Cuál?" Alec preguntó mientras señalaba hacia el estante más grande a la derecha de Magnus.

"¿Cuál te gusta?"

"Um. La que tiene blanco, uh, esa de ahí," Alec dijo cuándo los dedos de Magnus se asentaron en la correcta.

"¿Te gusta el color blanco entonces?" Magnus preguntó.

Alec asintió. "Es mi color favorito."

"Está bien," Magnus dijo mientras juntaba sus manos y miraba a Jace quien había estado de pie junto a Alec. "Algo blanco esta vez, ¿si lo harías Jace?"

"¿Algo blanco?" Jace preguntó estúpidamente.

"Exactamente," Magnus asintió. "Algo blanco."

Alec miró hacia atrás y adelante entre Jace y Magnus mientras el más alto le sonreía a Jace y Jace pareció comprender y le devolvió la sonrisa.

"Algo blanco," Jace dijo felizmente luego se giró para sacudir a Alec por sus hombros. "Algo blanco," gritó.

Alec se quedó allí y lo observó correr hacia el cuarto trasero. Estaba un poco sorprendido y no estaba bastante seguro de que estaba escuchando lo que estaba escuchando así que se dio la vuelta de regreso hacia Magnus, pluma en mano listo para escribir.

"¿Qué debería escribir en la tarjeta?" preguntó tontamente.

"Bueno, no tiene que ser palabra por palabra," Magnus dijo, "Pero debería decir algo como, _he estado viniendo a tu tienda por meses a pesar de que en realidad sólo necesitaba flores la primera vez que vine pero después te vi y tenía que seguir viniendo así que inventaba nombres y citas imaginarias que salían mal sólo para poder verte de nuevo. Cada amigo que tengo y un gran número de secretarias en Bane Corp. han recibido flores de mí con tarjetas ligeramente confusas adjuntas, para mi vergüenza. Pero la vergüenza ha valido la pena porque cada vez que pongo un pie en tu tienda, tú te ríes de mí y tu risa es la mejor parte de mi semana. Probablemente la mejor parte de todo siempre y ahora he decidido tomar tu consejo y descifrar qué me hace feliz y descifré que debería y me gustaría conseguir flores para la persona adecuada. La persona adecuada eres tú, obviamente, si me aceptas_."

Magnus se detuvo por un momento y Alec se quedó mirándolo, la pluma todavía en su mano.

"¿Eso es todo?" Alec preguntó.

Magnus se quedó pensativo. "Hm. Probablemente no. También debería haber algo por ahí acerca de que estoy dispuesto a caminar sobre fuego por ti."

"Pero eso es todo, ¿no?" Alec preguntó, su corazón latiendo como loco en su pecho.

"Bueno, tal vez también algo sobre tu boca perfecta y el hecho de que quiero besarla más que nada, y un montón de otras cosas más que no son muy aptas para tarjetas de felicitación y flores blancas así que mejor omitiré esas partes. Así que, sí, eso es todo."

Magnus estaba parado del otro lado del mostrador sonriéndole con tanta esperanza en sus ojos que Alec casi se hundía en ellos. No había sido capaz de moverse desde que Magnus pidió flores blancas sólo fue la percatación de Jace susurrando, 'B_ésalo ya. Oh mi Dios me están dado una ulcera_.' Desde la habitación de atrás y los ojos de Magnus perdiendo parte de su confianza que hizo que Alec extendiera su brazo hacia el otro lado del mostrador y agarrara la camisa de Magnus para tirar de él y darle un beso.

Magnus se tambaleó hacia delante pero se las arregló para enderezarse lo suficiente como para besar a Alec de forma correcta. Cuando Magnus comenzó a besarlo bien y verdaderamente, Alec se apartó ligeramente para poder treparse por el mostrador para llegar a Magnus. Chocaron frentes en el proceso, su pie derribó una repisa de tarjetas, y podía escuchar a Jace desternillarse de risa pero una vez que estaba del otro lado del mostrador, tenía a Magnus en sus brazos donde pertenecía justamente y el resto no importaba.

"Así que," Magnus dijo, sin aliento mientras sus labios se separaban lo suficiente para poder hablar. "¿Crees que las flores funcionen?".

Alec se rió y sintió la sonrisa de Magnus contra sus labios.

"Oh, no tienes idea," Alec dijo antes de apretar su agarre en Magnus y regresar de vuelta a besarse.

* * *

><p>Dejen su amor, allá abajo, Malec gay amará sus reviews ;) 3<p> 


End file.
